jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Astrid love czkawka/Good Girl
Witam! Powracam z Bad Girl & Good Boy 2: Good Girl! Dawno tu nie pisałam, więc nie przedłużając zapraszam. Na początku perspektywa Astrid. Czekam na opinie ;) Andzia Bad Girl & Good Boy - część pierwsza Prolog Berk City. Zazwyczaj chłodne miejsce, ale jednak nie zamieniłabym go na żadne inne. Mam tu rodzinę, przyjaciół, ale nie mojego ukochanego Czkawkę. Ludzie mówią, że nie powinnam go opłakiwać, bo po co? Nie rozumieją jednak tego, że to moja pierwsza prawdziwa miłość. Jednak jakoś trzeba żyć, prawda? 1.Lidia Od naszego ostatniego spotkania w moim domu wiele się zmieniło. Mój tata Logan wyjechał do Los Angeles wraz ze swoją żoną Kornelią. Tak, wzięli ślub, a impreza była huczna. Na ich miejsce przyjechała Avalon, Wojtek i Lidia. Avalon jest moją kuzynką. Taka niby słodka blondyneczka, ale tak naprawdę to potwór. Wredota jakich mało, ale tylko dla niektórych. Wojtuś ma to szczęście, że jest dla niego miła i kochana. Wojtek to jej chłopak. Kiedy zerwała z Nate ‘m zaczęła spotykać się właśnie z White ’m, czyli dobrze zbudowany brunetem z piwnymi oczami. A Lidia, to nasza kuzynka. Moja i Avy. To córka siostry taty – Melanii. Przypomina mi mnie, zanim pojawił się Czkawka. Może u niej też będzie taka historia jak ze mną? Ona jest brunetką z zielonymi oczami. Jako nieliczna w rodzinie ma brązowe włosy, a jej imię nie zaczyna się na „A”. Siedziałam w kuchni i przygotowywałam tosty na śniadanie. Usłyszałam pianino, na którym pewnie grał Wojtek. Uwielbia muzykę tak samo jak Avalon. Uśmiechnęłam się na samą myśl, o tym jak ten instrument trafił do naszego domu. Następne co usłyszałam to płacz dziecka. Tak właśnie… Dziecka. 'Ooo jak myślicie jakiego dziecka? ' W naszym domu jest, aż trójka. Dwójka dzieci Ashera, a no i nasza kuzynka , a zarazem siostra Lidii. Dziewczynka jest pod opieką Avy. Podjęła się tego, ale tylko do czasu, kiedy Lidka osiągnie 18 lat. Wyszłam po schodach i powędrowałam do pokoju dzieci. Stał tam już Asher, a na rękach miał swoją córeczkę Lenę. Imię dostała po naszej mamie. Jest do tego bardzo podobna do mojego brata, ale oczy ma po Deynie. Marcin zaś to cała Deyna z oczami Ashera. Wszyscy są z nich dumni, że potrafią sobie poradzić z dwójką dzieci w tak młodym wieku. W sumie prawie mają 20 lat, ale nie mają ślubu, a z tego co widzę to Ash nawet do oświadczyn się nie pali. - Widzę, że wzorowy tatuś zajął się już płaczem. - Żebyś wiedziała. Asher przez ostatni czas bardzo się zmienił i nie chodzi o sam wygląd. Jest bardziej opiekuńczy, odpowiedzialny, mniej wybuchowy, ale ma coraz to gorsze pomysły… Od głowy do stóp jest wytatuowany różnymi tatuażami. Za bardzo nie podoba się to Deynie, ale ostatecznie się godzi na nie. W sumie nadal jest bardzo dobrze zbudowany i ma piercing, ale z tym tatuowaniem przesadza według mnie. Zadzwonił dzwonek, więc szybko zbiegłam na dół. Otworzyła drzwi. Stała w nich dziewczyna o znajomym spojrzeniu. Była mniej więcej mojego wzrostu, miała brązowe włosy, oraz oczy w tym kolorze. Koło jej nogi leżały 2 torby podróżne. - No hej As. Jak tam? - Y hej? My się znamy? - Mnie nie poznajesz? Siostry twojej kuzynki Avalon Black. - O boże! Anita nie poznałam cię! - Zauważyłam. - Wchodź. Zawołam resztę. Anita weszła do domu, a ja zawołałam resztę. Avalon nie cieszyła się za bardzo, ale nie rozumiałam dlaczego. Przecież przyjechała jej siostra. - Coś się stało prawda? - Czeka was wyjazd do Los Angeles, a ja przyjechałam tu mieszkać. Chciałam zmiany otoczenia. - Jakiś ślub? – zażartował Asher. - Pogrzeb… 'Czekam na komentarze! ' Po tych słowach mina każdego diametralnie się zmieniła. Ktoś z rodziny umarł. Bałam się, że może być to tata albo Kornelia. W końcu wyjechali tam, a dość długo nie dawali znaku życia. - Lidia przykro mi. Twoi rodzicie nie przeżyli katastrofy lotniczej – powiedziała Anita. Lidka popatrzyła na nią jakby robiła sobie z nas żarty. Z jej oczu poleciały łzy, a ona padła na kolana. Asher dał mi do rąk Lenkę i sam podbiegł do dziewczyny. Miał z nią najlepszy kontakt. Powiedział jej coś, a następnie wyszli na górę. 2. Dwóch brunetów z brązowymi oczami Lidia: Nie wierzyłam w to co usłyszałam. Jeszcze kilka dni temu widziałam się z nimi, a teraz tak po prostu ich nie ma. Nie wiedziałam co mam ze sobą zrobić, byłam bez silna z całą tą sytuacją. Włączyłam moją komórkę, a następnie weszłam na Facebook’ a. Od razu została zaproszona na imprezę do nie jakich Matthers ’ów. Postanowiłam iść, upić się i wyluzować. Podeszłam do szafy i zaczęłam przeglądać co się w niej znajduję. W mojej szafie było dość dużo rzeczy. Taki plus mieszkania w LA, znałam dużo osób i miałam dużo rzeczy. Zdecydowałam się na sukienkę, w kolorze niebieskim. Ubrałam do niej szpilki. Musze jeszcze wyciągnąć Anitę, bo nie chce sama iść. Nie przepada za imprezami, ale może się zgodzi. Wyszłam z pokoju, gdzie od razu spotkałam dziewczynę. Z walizką pewnie szła do jakiegoś pokoju. - Ej idziesz ze mną na imprezę? – zapytałam. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na mnie jak na idiotkę. No wiem, moi rodzice nie żyją, ale nie chce ryczeć, rozpaczać itd. To później. - Ty serio? - Tak. Proszę cię. Wiem nie lubisz, ale będzie fajnie. - Nate by nie chciał, żebym chodziła na takie rzeczy sama, ale przecież nie jestem z nim. – Dopiero w tamtym momencie zrozumiałam, że zerwała z Nate ’m, a żeby go nie spotykać przyjechała tu. Sprytna. - Nie sama, a ze mną. To dasz się wyciągnąć na imprezę u bliźniaków. Na pewno wolni – powiedziałam lekko się uśmiechając. - Ostatecznie mogę iść – powiedziała. Wciągnęła walizkę do pokoju. A następnie zaczęła z niej coś wyciągać. Z tego co widziałam była to czarna rozkloszowana sukienka i do niej czarne szpilki. Dziewczyna zebrała rzeczy i poszła z nimi do łazienki. Jakieś 15 minut później wyszła wystrojona jak lalka. Po cichu zeszłyśmy na dół, żeby nikt nas nie zauważył. - Czeka nas piechota? – zapytała brunetka. Oczywiście, że nie! Wyciągnęłam kluczyki do starego samochodu Ashera i pomachałam dziewczynie przed nosem. Widziałam jak maluje się jej uśmiech. 'Next :D ' Podeszłyśmy do garażu, po czym wsiadłyśmy do Porsche. Tak właśnie. Asher zrezygnował z Porsche dla dzieci. Mi to jest na rękę. Z resztą to Anita jedzie, bo nie dawno zdała prawko. Wszystko legalnie. Auto prawnie należy do Astrid, ale trudno. Nie wzięłabym auta Wojtka, zabiłby mnie na miejscu wtedy. Kupił Lamborghini Aventador jakiś tam. Super autko, wozi nim Avę . Ja wolę chodzić na nogach. Brunetka powoli wyjechała z garażu i ruszyła przed siebie. Nie chciałam pytać czy wie gdzie to, ale raczej wie. Podjechałyśmy pod wielki dom. Już na chodniku dało usłyszeć się głośną muzykę. Bez najmniejszego wahania weszłyśmy do środka. Dużo ludzi się bawiło, sama chciałam to zrobić. Anicie nie specjalnie się podobało. Widziałam, ze przy jednym stoliku był chłopak, sam. Podeszłam do niego. - Fajna impreza, nie? – zapytałam. Chłopak popatrzył na mnie. Krew w moich żyłach stanęła. Jego wzrok potrafił zabijać. Nie wiem czy tylko mnie, ale wow. - Mój brat umie zorganizować. Sam dowiedziałem się o niej przed chwilą, tyle co wróciłem z obozu piłkarskiego. - O widzę sportowiec. Może masz ochotę zatańczyć stamtąd dziewczyną. Jest lekko przygnębiona, a ty wydajesz się być fajny – powiedziałam. Chłopak popatrzył na mnie trochę łagodniejszym wzrokiem, lecz nadal ten wzrok mnie paraliżował. - Jestem Aiden – powiedział, po czym podał mi rękę. - Lidia. Miło mi. Dziewczyna w czarnej sukience to Anita. Chłopak wstał od stołu. Był trochę wyższy niż ja. Rozglądnął się i ruszył do mojej kuzynki. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem i nie patrząc przed siebie wpadłam na kogoś. Chłopak wyglądający jak Aiden. Normalnie jego sobowtór. No może trochę mniejszy. W sensie, że Aiden ma szerokie barki i to dodaje mu takiego wyglądu jakby pakował. Ten zaś nie. - Aiden? – spytałam z niedowierzaniem. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania